thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Flaversham
Olivia Flaversham is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by E.G. Daily, Olivia is a very sweet mouse, & may be approached freely without caution. Appearance Small, & very thin. Has tan fur, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, a small white bucktooth, & little hands & feet. Wears a red hair-bow, white panties, a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, white frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper dress, white socks, & black Mary Jane shoes, sometimes with a blue dress-coat, a blue tam-o’-shanter with a red pom-pom, a black brim, & a black ribbon, & a baby-blue plaid scarf (in the first GMD movie, she wore white collar with a forest green bow, a light blue long-sleeved shirt, & a blue plaid miniskirt). Family *Hiram Flaversham (father) *Virginia Flaversham (mother, deceased) *Lady Mousewell (stepmother) *Arden Flaversham (sister) *Cousin Timmy Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Tina Flaversham (cousin) *Uncle Billy Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Miriam Flaversham (aunt) *Cousin Ursula Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Samantha Flaversham (cousin) *Uncle Nathaniel Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Charlotte Flaversham (aunt) *Grandpa Malcolm Flaversham (grandfather) *Grandma Kayley Flaversham (grandmother) *Miss Leesha Hayes (aunt) *Gordon Hayes (uncle) *Douglas "Doug" Hayes (cousin) *Frangag "Fran" Hayes (cousin) *Russell Hayes (cousin) *Wendy Hayes (cousin) Biography The date was June 19, 1892. London Mouse Hospital was terribly busy that warm summer day, especially since victims of a nasty case of the flu were piling in like plankton in a fish’s mouth. Rushing through the chaotic health haven was the kindly toymaker Hiram Flaversham, who struggled past the crowds as he wheeled his wife Virginia to her maternity ward. After getting settled in, Virginia began to have her contractions. It wasn’t very long before Olivia Flaversham finally came into the world. For the first 3 years of her life, Olivia was the apple of her parents’ eyes & the darling of the town. She had a notorious reputation for being a plucky, rambunctious mouseling, goofing off at school, & climbing trees (that is, when she wasn’t riding bikes or doing crossword puzzles, among other things that were sometimes considered more appropriate for boys). However, Olivia was more than a class clown. She was also a good-natured, sweet-hearted child, ever willing to help her father with his work at the toy shop she lived in & also give to the Salvation Army every Christmas, albeit other benevolent duties. Olivia was doted on by her parents & the mousefolk, & her life was happy & gay. It appeared as though nothing could change that, but in 1895, Olivia’s perfect world came crashing down... If you happened to be walking down the streets on a particular rainy March afternoon, you probably couldn’t have helped but smile a little as you saw 3-year-old Olivia skipping down the street, singing a happy tune as her parents followed behind, with an umbrella & bags of groceries in their paws. However, the happy scene would have turned suddenly grim as a mysterious mouse in a brown detective’s suit pushed Olivia & Hiram out of the way of the oncoming wheels of a human’s carriage...accidentally leaving her mother Virginia to be crushed. While the Flavershams could not be consoled at first, as their happy family had been torn apart by the cruel hands of Fate, they gradually moved on past Virginia's death, wrapping themselves up in the toymaking career they shared, the delight of their customers, & ultimately, each other’s company. 2 years passed, & in June of 1897, Queen Mousetoria’s Diamond Jubilee was about to begin; of course, there was also another reason to celebrate: Olivia was also celebrating her 5th birthday with her father. No sooner had she received his present, however, than a frightening figure burst into the window. Olivia hid for cover, only to peek out later to find an empty house & her father missing. After wandering the city & looking vainly for Hiram, Olivia gave up & sat in an old boot to cry. A short while after she had arrived there, though, she was encountered by the kindly army surgeon Dr. David Q. Dawson, who had returned to London after many years fighting abroad. Dr. Dawson agreed to take her to a certain house for assistance in finding her father, but to their rather unpleasant shock, Basil Of Baker Street refused to take the case; that is, until Olivia brought up a few intriguing details. With that, the Terrific Three were off on an incredible journey to save Hiram & eventually, the Crown. Shortly after the Flavershams were reunited, they decided to take a 2-month trip to Scotland to visit family & friends. However, when Olivia, her long-lost older sister, Arden, and her father returned in August, they were distressed to know that their business was failing & they were on the verge of bankruptcy. Luckily, Basil & Dawson were there to help once more, & the Flavershams, along with their relatives Timmy, Tina, Uncle Billy, Auntie Miriam, Ursula, Samantha, Uncle Nathaniel, and Auntie Charlotte and accepted their offer to pack all they had & move to Baker Street to take up permanent lodgings with them. Nowadays, Olivia can be seen with her extended family at the famous “house on Baker Street”, getting ready for yet another series of adventures with her loved ones. A fun-loving lass, Olivia Flaversham lives life to the fullest & enjoys keeping herself occupied with her favorite activities, from playing with her beloved Rainbow Toys to helping her father with his job to going on adventures with her family (just to name a few of her many pastimes). Vivacious & plucky, she’s not afraid to go on a daring escapade or two, & will often “laugh in the face of danger”. Despite her brave qualities, however, little Olivia can be overly-curious & usually pokes her nose in unwanted places, & sometimes, that tends to land her in a heap of trouble. Thankfully, Olivia’s got plenty of smarts to get her out of a scrape. Kind & sweet-natured, the benevolent Olivia is a tiny angel with a heart of gold, ever willing to do the right thing & not saying a foul word about anyone unless she has a good reason to. Olivia’s cheerful disposition is one of the most beloved of her qualities, & her smiling face & words of sunny optimism can get anyone through a rough time. Fursonality Beautiful, Sweet & spunky. Adorable & angelic. Cute & cuddly. Those words & many more fit the description of the darling of Mouse London very well. Olivia’s life story fits her disposition very well, too... Fursonal Information Likes Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, calling on the phone, working with her father, goofing off, drawing & coloring, writing, peach & rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, not being able to have fun, losing her father, having her last name said wrong, anything scary or really frightening, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actress, tambourine-player, writer, & toymaker apprentice; can read upside-down; very good at doing impressions; not a bad artist, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, going to slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, working with her father, goofing off, shopping, watching movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, calling on the phone, watching cartoons Prized Possessions Her Rainbow Toys, her storybooks, her sleeping bag, her music CDs, her toys & games, her mega-playroom, her wind-up ballerina dancing doll, her teddy bear (“Snuggles”), her canopy bed, her videos, her toy rocking horse, her telephone, her video games, her bike, her musical instruments, her clothes, her art supplies, her piggy bank, her scrapbook, her family albums, her snacks, her crayons, her dress-up clothes, her backpack, her tambourine, her diary, her coloring & activity books, her computer games, her dolls, her playsets, her board games, her costumes, her computer, her action figures, her puppets, her balloons, her stickers, her jewelry Favorite Things Rainbow Toys, reading, slumber parties, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, making & visiting friends, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, calling on the phone, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing, peach & rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Playing in her mega-playroom at Lower 221B Baker Street; also with her father Hiram in his toy shop on Walnut Avenue Particular Habits Has an adorable tendency to imitate grown-ups. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Livvy, Livia, Livs, the Flaversham girl, Flaversham girlie Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, mumps, the sniffles, a few cuts, jungle fever, sleeping sickness, scarlet fever, influenza, appendicitis Education Goes to kindergarten at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School; will graduate from Oxford College (with the degrees in Toymaking, Crimefighting, & The Performing Arts) Extracurricular Plays the tambourine in the school band; belongs to the Porter clan; likes opals, as well as peach & rainbow sherbet ice cream; her favorite singer is her good friend Princess, whom she met after one of her concerts; her favorite snack is peanut butter & banana sandwiches; owns a doll that looks like Basil; is a very fast learner; is allergic to dust; likes to exercise by running on a spinning record; owns her own kid club; her best friends are Cynthia Frisby, Carmen Rodriguez, Mumtaz Muhammed, Ana Maria Fernandes, and Kate Brown, whom she sees every day after school; likes cheddar cheese. Noted Accomplishments Helped solve the Flaversham Case of 1897, as well as many others; won first place in a spelling bee at her school; played the role of Linette in the school play Flowers In The Fields; has rescued Mouse London from doom on numerous occasions; has helped Basil Of Baker Street solve many other crimes; was once the winner of the Little Miss London contest. Fanfics Featuring Olivia Flaversham *Ratigan's Story *The Great Mouse Detective *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Bubbly *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The Slumber Party *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Olivia Flaversham *"Rainbow Toys are cool!" *"There’s always a rainbow at the end of every rain!" *"*''Ah-choo!''*" *"Would you like to be my friend?" *"Follow me!" *"You can do anything if you just believe!" *"Rainbow Toys are fine, but it’s my family & friends that really make me happy!" *"Let’s get out of here, girls!" *"You’re the most wonderful father in the… in the whole world!" *"Flaversham!" Songs Performed By Olivia Flaversham To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Anastasia Ashworth *Annie (the little orphan girl) *Dorothy Gale *Princess Anastasia Romanov *Tommy Pickles (from "Rugrats") *Misty (from "Pokémon") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Characters from Scotland or of Scottish extraction Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Straight characters Category:Cancers Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Artisans Category:Crimefighters Category:Actors Category:Painters Category:Poets Category:Playwrights Category:Screenwriters Category:Authors Category:Songwriters Category:Filmmakers Category:Entertainers Category:Musicians Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Characters born in June